Dessert Before Dinner
by thatgirlwiththebooks
Summary: After a long day of work, Barnaby usually makes dinner for Kotetsu and himself while the older man teases him in more ways than one. One night, Barnaby decides he'd rather skip to the dessert of their night. Some sexy fluff to cure post episode 20 sadness


This isn't my first Tiger and Bunny fic, but it is the first I've posted on here. I think the whole fandom is in need of a good dosage of fluffy, happy smut after episode 20...so here, have some domestic sexytimes. Feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

><p>Although Kotetsu tried to pass himself off as a master chef more than once, Barnaby found out the truth about four days into sleeping at his partner's apartment. Kotetsu really couldn't make more than fried rice (which was, admittedly, delicious) and some kind of meat stew he said Tomoe taught him how to make. While Barnaby was no connoisseur when it came to cooking, Aunt Samantha taught him enough recipes to make sure the two of them didn't waste more than necessary on take out.<p>

Barnaby never minded doing the cooking; he liked knowing what went into his food on most occasions. Kotetsu, however, insisted on being present while food was prepared, offering to help him cut vegetables or stir a sauce most times. A few months ago, Barnaby would've thrown a ladle at Kotetsu's head, but now he only made quips about how Kotetsu would go ahead and put a cup of mayonnaise into his cheese sauce if Barnaby let him near the stove. Kotetsu still stayed in the kitchen, despite Barnaby's snark, hovering over him like he feared that the blonde would slip out the door the moment his back was turned.

Also, Kotetsu drove him crazy in other ways, aside from hovering while he worked. It seemed like the second Barnaby put on an apron, Kotetsu immediately came within at least five feet of him. At the end of the day, when the old man ran his fingers through his hair, messy from work, with his shirtsleeves bunched up to his elbows, and the top buttons of his shirt undone, he was a sight that could distract even the most seasoned of chefs. Also, Kotetsu had definitely learned how to subtly drive a man crazy at some point in his life. Innocent yet dirty touches, brushes, feather-light kisses…and tonight was no different from the other nights.

"Good evening, Bunny," Kotetsu said, sidling up alongside him and brushing a few fingers gently against the small of his back, peering over Barnaby's shoulder to look down at the breaded meat searing in the pan, "What's for dinner tonight? Anything I can do to help?" he asked, burying his face into Barnaby's neck and pressing a small kiss to the soft skin there. He tightened his fingers on Barnaby's hips and moved his lips to his boyfriend's neck, sucking softly. Barnaby fought back a small moan, clearing his throat and saying,

"Beef tonkatsu. I figured it would be good with the leftover rice in the fridge. I just need to add the sauce…and where are you going?" he asked, feeling the unpleasant sensation of cool air washing over his neck where Kotetsu's mouth had been moments before.

"I need to change. Wow, I haven't been this exhausted from work in ages," Kotetsu said, yawning and heading back to their bedroom, "I think it'll have to be an early night. We've got that promotional shoot in the morning anyways." Before Barnaby could react, the older man disappeared into their room, leaving him freshly aroused and with a rapidly overcooking dish. He fought the urge to chase Kotetsu into their bedroom, instead turning to the food, irked by his boyfriend. Ideas for 'payback' flashed in his brain. Childish, he knew, but Barnaby definitely wasn't the most mature of people at times, especially when he wanted certain things.

When he settled a plan, he glanced back at the bedroom with a sly smile, quickly removing his own pants and shirt. He threw them under the table and looped the apron back around his body, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs and the cooking garment.

"Kotetsu," he called, "Dinner's ready."

"Coming!" Kotetsu shouted, and Barnaby had the pleasure of watching him rush back into the kitchen area, clad in an old t-shirt and casual jeans, his attention focused on straightening out a crease along the hem, "It smells fantastic Bun-" He froze mid word when he looked up at the blond, who stood there with a spatula in one hand, in his underwear and Kotetsu's apron, and looking incredibly smug about his appearance.

"You were quite rude, just leaving like that. I expect it to not happen again anytime soon," he said, turning back to the food, sliding the cutlets onto warm plates, "Could you go ahead and get the rice from the fridge?" Kotetsu said nothing, but instead grinned, and retrieved the leftovers, setting them next to the plates.

"Actually, dinner might need to wait a little, Bunny. It's a little surprising, but I'm not that hungry right now," he said, reaching out his hand to curl a strand of Barnaby's hair around it, "I've got other things on my mind." He wrapped his arm around Barnaby's waist, yanking him in close and hungrily pressing his mouth against his lips. The food lay forgotten. Barnaby dropped the spatula, gripping Kotetsu's shirt with his hands and practically tearing it from the tan, muscular body.

"Your clothes annoy me," he muttered, fumbling with Kotetsu's zipper. Kotetsu laughed and moved his lips to Barnaby's neck, finding the pulse point and sucking hard enough to make the blond whine in pleasure. He suddenly found Kotetsu's hand rubbing his erection through the thin layers of fabric, caressing and stroking him hard enough to make all the blood leave his brain, but too light for him to send Barnaby into a lust-driven frenzy.

"I love you, Bunny," Kotetsu murmured, reaching around to untie the apron, allowing the fabric to fall away, leaving nothing between their torsos. He mumbled more sweet nothings as he pressed kisses to various parts of Barnaby. "I love that you cooked dinner for me," kiss on the nose, "I love that you were so quick to take off your clothes for me," a lick to the shell of his ear, "And I love that you're so hard for me." A forceful, needy kiss to the lips.

"Don't want it to be an early night," Barnaby said as he rubbed his groin against Kotetsu's leg, "Come on old man, don't tell me I put you to sleep." As he slipped his hand into Kotetsu's boxers and began pumping, the older man moaned and raked his nails along Barnaby's bare back.

"Fuck, Bunny, too much," he said, panting. Barnaby pushed his bangs out of his eyes, allowing Kotetsu to see the intent behind his green eyes.

"Never enough," he said as he withdrew his hand and pressed himself against the counter, pulling Kotetsu close enough to him that he could wrap his legs around his waist and rub his own erection against his boyfriend's, "This is your fault," he said, trailing his fingers down Kotetsu's defined abs and brushing them against his dark treasure trail, "You come home and start sucking on my neck like that and then you go get changed…you're a bad boyfriend, old man," he said, his fingers hooked into the waistband of Kotetsu's boxers. A small grin playing on his lips, Kotetsu scooped Barnaby up into his arms, amidst shouts of protest, and started carrying him bridal style back to the room.

"Kotetsu! I can walk, you know," Barnaby said through gritted teeth, struggling to get down. Kotetsu turned to give him a kinder, gentler kiss.

"I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend by making sure you don't have to," he said, so sincere and sweet that Barnaby truly had no response other than to stammer until Kotetsu shut him up with a kiss.

"I love you," he said as Kotetsu pulled away, speaking without any sarcasm or snark. Grinning broadly, Kotetsu laughed and hurried into their room, the both of them tumbling onto their bed. The blond quickly disentangled himself before straddling Kotetsu's hips, divesting the red boxers from their place on tanned hips before yanking off his own briefs.

"God, Bunny, you're gorgeous," Kotetsu said as Barnaby slid up over his body, tangling his hands into messy brown hair as he rubbed his erection against the older man's, his hips curving in a tantalizing way as he did so. Barnaby leaned into Kotetsu's ear, the tips of his blond hair tickling Kotetsu's cheek.

"Grab the lube." Kotetsu obviously didn't need to be told twice, his hand shooting out to the bedside table and fumbling around for the half empty bottle they'd just used a couple of nights ago while Barnaby started sucking at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He held up the bottle for his boyfriend to see, and Barnaby promptly plucked it from his hands, popping the cap off and sitting back up to straddle Kotetsu. He poured a generous amount into his hands, letting the cool liquid drizzle onto the old man's reddening erection. Barnaby slowly began to rub the rest on, teasing Kotetsu's cock as he pumped him slowly, making him twist and moan as the blond focused his attention on the hand.

"Ride me, Bunny," Kotetsu moaned, "Let me fuck you, I can't handle your torture much longer. He moved to position his boyfriend, but Barnaby slapped his hand away, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

"Just because you're all wet now…I need to get ready too," he said, lubing up his fingers and positioning his index and middle at his entrance. He kept his eyes on Kotetsu's face, watching the almost reverent look in his boyfriend's eyes as he began to fuck himself on his fingers, stretching his hole just for Kotetsu. "You want to fuck me until I can't stand, right?" he gasped, feeling his knuckle brush against a sensitive spot, "You can't do that if I'm in pain before we even begin. Patience," he said, drawing out the last word as he brushed over the spot again, quickly taking his fingers out before he made himself come. Positioning himself over Kotetsu's hard cock, he slowly lowered down, Kotetsu's hands gripping tight on his waist.

"Fuck," Kotetsu hissed, forcing his hips to stay on the bed so he wouldn't buck them up and hurt Barnaby, "Fuck, Bunny, how are you always so tight?" Barnaby pressed his hands against Kotetsu's chest to steady himself as he lifted back up, and then down, back up, and back down, establishing a rhythm for their sex. With every slide, every thrust, Kotetsu became even wilder, filthy words spilling out of his mouth, pounding his cock into Barnaby so hard he shook the whole bed.

"Nngh, Kotetsu," Barnaby moaned, arching his neck to expose the marks Kotetsu had made on him, "Fuck me harder, faster, I need you." Taking the blond's cock into his hand, Kotetsu pumped it loosely, making Barnaby's toes curl with pleasure. The older man rubbed the head, along the underside, pumping in time with his thrusting so that every time Barnaby came down, he shuddered and stifled a pleading whine for more in his throat.

"Bunny," Kotetsu said, beads of sweat trickling down his temples, "If you keep all of this up, I'll come soon." Barnaby nodded, strands of his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Me too, Kotetsu," he said, his legs trembling as Kotetsu's cock pressed against his prostate once more, "But I'm not coming until you do inside me." Still keeping their rhythm constant, Barnaby leaned down to kiss Kotetsu, snaking his tongue into his mouth and sucking at his bottom lip. The simple action sent Kotetsu over the edge; the heat coiled in his lower abdomen burst, and he felt his cock spurt as he buried it once more inside Bunny. Barnaby let out a desperate moan and he dug his nails into Kotetsu's skin as he felt his orgasm approaching, faster with every brush of Kotetsu's finger he felt against the head of his cock.

"K-Kotetsu!" he screamed, a shudder running through him as his abs spasm, spurts of come shooting out and clinging to Kotetsu's chest. With a sigh, he collapsed on top of Kotetsu, eagerly kissing him once more as he slid off of him. His legs felt boneless as the last of his orgasm petered off. Kotetsu sweetly, almost chastely, kissed him, as if they'd just finished their first date instead of fucked madly like…well…bunnies.

"I think dinner might be ruined," Barnaby thought, musing aloud about how the food was probably either burnt or freezing cold; he couldn't remember what he'd actually done with it in the afterglow of sex with Kotetsu.

"There's always pizza," Kotetsu laughed, wrapping his arm around Barnaby and snuggling closer, "But we'd better go ahead and order it now…I want you to have enough energy for round two." Despite himself, Barnaby laughed, looking up at Kotetsu's still aroused face.

"What about that photoshoot tomorrow?" he asked, half joking. But Kotetsu, all seriousness, cupped Barnaby's cheek with his hand and kissed him tenderly.

"You're definitely a priority over that, Bunny."

Barnaby supposed he needed to start getting used to being speechless around Kotetsu at certain times.


End file.
